un largo paseo hasta siempre
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: misaki esta a una semana de casarse con hinata, entonces usui vuelve a hablar con ella, que le dira


un largo camino hasta siempre

habían estudiado en la misma escuela, en una ciudad de Japón.

Tenian ya veinte años y no se habían visto en uno.

Entre ellos siempre hubo una química un tanto extraña. El solo le hablo de amor una vez, ella nunca le hizo caso, pero siguieron siendo buenos amigos.

El se llamaba Usui takumi y ella ayusawa Misaki.

Aun temprana la tarde Usui llamo a la puerta de Misaki.

Esta abrió la puerta y llevaba en su mano una gorda y reluciente revista que había estado leyendo. Una revista dedicada totalmente a cuestiones de novias

-Usui! –exclamo sorprendida al verlo

-puedes salir a dar un paseo? –pregunto el muchacho.

Era de un carácter un tanto extraño, inteligente y tonto, respetuoso y pervertido, sobre todo con Misaki.

-un paseo! –repitio Misaki

-un pie delante de otro –contesto Usui –por entre las hojas y por encima de los puentes

-no tenia la menor idea de que estuvieras en la ciudad –dijo la chica

-siete meses mas por cumplir –dijo Usuil, quien era soldado de primera en el cuerpo de artillería. Traia el uniforme arrugado, los zapatos polvorosos y su cabello rubio despeinado. Estiro la mano, pidiendo la revista

-a ver ese hermoso librito

-me voy a casar Usui –dijo ella, pasándole la revista

-ya lo se. Demos un paseo

-estoy muy ocupada. Me caso dentro de una semana

-si damos un paseo, te pondrás sonrosada. Te volveras una novia sonrosada –dijo Usui, pasando las hojas de la revita –como esta, o esta, o esta.

La chica se sonroso

-entonces sabes de quien se trata?

-suzuna me escribió. ¿Shintani, verdad?

-si...es el

-hum…

-Usui…podras…venir a la boda?

-eso, lo dudo

-es corta tu licencia?

-licencia? –dijo mientras seguía viendo la revista –no estoy de licencia

-como?

-soy lo que suele llamarse un desertor

-oh, Usui, no!

-seguro que si

-pero porque?

-necesitaba saber que dibujo sera elegido para tu vajilla –se puso a leer los nombres –albermarle? Heather? Legend? Rambler rose? –alzo la vista sonriendo –pienso regalarles a ti y a Hinata una cuchara.

-Usui…dime la verdad

-deseo dar un paseo

La chica se estrujaba las manos, llena de una angustia fraterna

-me estas engañando cierto alien pervertido –Usui sonrio –tu no desertaste

Usui imito en voz baja el sonar de una sirena policiaca y luego levanto las cejas

-de…de donde?

-cerca de kyoto

-como llegaste aquí?

El muchacho levanto el pulgar, haciendo el gesto de pedir un aventón

-me tomo dos días –dijo

-a quien viniste a ver?

-a ti

-porque a mi?

-porque te amo. Y ahora podemos comenzar nuestro paseo. Un pie delante del otro, entre las hojas y por encima de los puentes…

Paseaban ya por un parte donde los arboles abundaban y parecían en un bosque. Misaki enojada, dijo rechinando los dientes y cercana a las lagrimas

-Usui…esto es una verdadera locura

-porque habría de serlo

-que momento mas inoportuno para decirme que me amas.

Se detuvo

-ya te lo había dicho antes, sigamos andando –dijo el

-mira Usui…no creo que seas tan tonto como para abandonar el ejercito aun sabiendo que van a arrestarte. Despues de esa noche despues del festival no volviste a decirme nada…pero…

-te amo –repitio Usui –y no dije nada para no presionarte

-Usui…no debi salir contigo

-pero lo hiciste

-por alejarte de la casa. Si hubiera pasado alguien y te hubiera escuchado hablar como lo estabas haciendo, a una semana de la boda…

-que habría pensado?

-que estarías loco

-porque?

-porque es una locur. No creo que hayas desertado

-te amo –dijo Usui

-bueno…y me honra, te quiero mucho como amigo…pero es demasiado tarde –se aparto del chico –no me volviste a decir nada –agrego protegiéndose con sus manos –no quiero decir que lo hagas ahora, si no que todo resulta demasiado inesperado. No tengo la menor idea de cómo responder

-pues camina un poco mas rápido, goza del momento.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-esperabas que me lanzara en tus brazos?

-quizas

-siento haberte decepcionado

-no estoy decepcionado, esto…simplemente caminar es muy agradable

Misaki se volvió a detener

-no

-pues nos estrechamos las manos y nos separamos como amigos. Te recordare como el alien pervertido y tu a mi como la kaichou demoniaca

Usui asintió

-muy bien. Recuérdame de vez en cuando, recuerda cuanto te amaba.

Sin poder retenerse Misaki rompió a llorar. Volviéndose de espaldas a Usui miro hacia los arboles

-que significa eso? –pregunto Usui

-que estoy enojada –Misaki apretó los puños, no tienes ningún derecho…

-necesitaba saberlo

-si te amara ya lo sabrias

-me lo hubieras dicho?

-si…lo hubieras sabido

-como?

-las mujeres no pueden esconder eso –dijo

-pero tu no eres mujer…-un tic salió en la ceja de Misaki –eres la kaichou endemoniada y mi maid personal

Usui le sonrio y miro su rostro atentamente su rostro

Misaki tenia razón, las mujeres no sabían ocultar e amor y en ese momento este estaba reflejado en el rostro de la kaichou

Y entonces hizo lo que tenia que hacer. La beso

-que difícil es entenderse conmigo –dijo Misaki cuando Usui la solto

-conmigo?

-no debiste hacerlo, sigues siendo el mismo

-no te gusto?

-que esperabas? Un abandono pasional y salvaje?

-ya te lo dije, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar a continuación.

-yo si. Que nos vamos a decir adiós

-muy bien –dijo Usui, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Misaki lanzo otro discurso

-no lamento que nos hayamos besado de nuevo. Fue grato. Siempre te recordare Usui. Buena suerte.

-tambien para ti

-gracias takumi –dijo usando el nombre de pila de Usui

-treinta días

-que?

-treinta días de encierro, es lo que va a costarme un beso.

-yo…lo siento. Pero no te pedi que desertaras

-ya lo se

-desde luego, no te mereces ninguna medalla de héroe por haber hecho algo tan tonto como lo que hiciste.

-ha de ser agradable sentirse héroe. Es shintani Hinata un héroe?

-podria serlo si llegara el caso –dijo Misaki notando con angustia que volvieron a caminar. El adiós quedaba atrás

-lo amas de verdad?

-claro que lo amo –contesto violentamente –no me casaria con el si no lo amara

-en seika no parecías tener mucho interés en el

-en seika tenia otros problemas, no tenia tiempo para eso

-que tienes de bueno shintani?

-como que que? Tiene muchas, muchas, muchas cosas buenas. Y si talvez tenga muchas cosas malas, pero no tengo porque discutir contigo de eso!

-perdon

-pues vaya

Usui la beso de nuevo, y la beso porque ella lo deseaba

-cuando nos alejamos tanto de la casa Usui –dijo Misaki cuando estaban ya lejos del primer parque y estaban a mas de diez cuadras de su casa.

-un pie delante del otro , entre las hojas, por encima de los puentes…

-se van sumando los pasos

-es hora de regresar –dijo Misaki

-dime adiós

-cada vez que lo hago me das un beso

Usui se sento debajo de un árbol

-sientate –le dijo a Misaki

-no…

-no te tocare

-no te creo.

Misaki se sento bajo otro árbol a unos seis metros del chico

-sueña con shintani Hinata

-eh?

-que sueñes con tu admirable casi esposo

-muy bien asi lo hare –contesto ella y cerrando los ojos, tuvo vislumbres de su casi esposo.

Usui bostezo

Las abejas zumbaban entre los arboles y Misaki estuvo a punto de dormirse.

Al abrir los ojos vio que Usui se había dormido en serio. Lo dejo dormir por una hora. Y mientras el dormía lo estuvo adorando con todo el corazón.

Las sombras se alargaron hacia el este.

Misaki abandono su árbol y se hinco junto a Usui

-Usui

-hummm? –dijo este abriendo los ojos

-es tarde

-hola misa-chan

-hola takumi

-te amo

-lo se

-demasiado tarde

-demasiado tarde –confirmo ella

Poniéndose de pie, Usui se estiro haciendo suaves ruiditos

-un agradable paseo

-asi lo creo

-es aquí donde nos separamos?

-adonde vas a ir?

-pedire un aventón hasta la kyoto y me entregare

-buena suerte

-tambien a ti. Casate conmigo Misaki

-no

Sonriendo, la miro fijamente por un momento. Y despues se alejo, caminando con rapidez.

Misaki estuvo observando como se iba empequeñeciendo en aquella larga perspectiva de sombras y arboles, sabiendo que si en aquel momento se detuviera y la llamara, correría hacia el. No tendría alternativa.

Usui se detuvo

Se volvió

-misa-chan –dijo

Y ella corrió hasta el y lo rodeo con sus brazos sin poder hablar

Epilogo

Misaki estaba muy nerviosa, salió del avión acompañada de su esposo.

Este la llevo hasta un taxi y de ahí ambos fueron a la casa de la persona por la cual habían vuelto a Japón

Tocaron la puerta al llegar

El les abrió y los miro impresionados

-misaki…Usui? –dijo

-hola…Hinata –dijo Misaki

Hinata estaba muy alegre…

-hola Hinata –dijo una voz

-hola

-que pasa?

-Usui y Misaki estuvieron aquí

-si…y?

-todo salió bien

-me alegro

Hinata se recostó en la cama y cerrando los ojos recordó

"_lo lamento Hinata" –decia la nota que sostenía en sus manos. Hinata sonrio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-en cualquier lugar donde estén…les deseo que sean felices Misaki…Usui_

-Hinata –dijo suzuna –estas bien

-si suzuna –dijo el mientras abrazaba a su esposa

"tu elegiste bien a Usui Misaki, y gracias a eso yo hice lo mismo con suzuna


End file.
